Three Men and a Little Lady
by JeffHardysGirlDXRKO
Summary: Catalina has been friends with the Hardy's and Shannon Moore since she 10. Now she is 17 and Shannon and her are in love. What will happen to them and what will their friends think? Shannon/OC. Also Jeff, Matt, Ashley, Gregory Helms, and Ric Flair, others
1. Shannon Would You Turn Me On?

Three Men and a Little Lady

Three Men and a Little Lady

Author's Note: I don't own any of the of the WWE Superstars, Divas, or WWE Writers in this story. I only own Maria Marquez-Vasquez and her cousin and main character Catalina Vasquez-Bordeaux.

Shannon (Would You Turn Me On?)

Flashback

A ten-year-old Catalina walked through the hallways of the sports complex where SmackDown was being held on that very cold and dark Thursday night. Her cousin, a writer for the WWE had brought her to work with her after she flew in from Baltimore only four hours ago. It was now winter break and there was one more week before the WWE was off for Christmas. Catalina walked looking down at the floor because she didn't know anybody and she was very shy. Unfortunately walking with her eyes to the ground made her walk right into Shannon Moore and Matt Hardy. She looked up in horror because these men were so big and tall compared to her, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to run into you."

"That's alright but if you don't mind me asking how did you get back here?" Matt said knelling down to look the girl in the eye.

"I'm here with my cousin. She flew me out to visit with her before she takes me to live with her parents." Catalina said lowering her eyes to the floor.

"And who might your cousin be?" Shannon asked laying on the floor to look in the girl's eyes.

Catalina laughed at him and said, "My cousin is Maria Marquez-Vasquez. She's a writer."

"I know her. She writes awesome storylines. So now why don't you tell us what your name is?" Matt asked.

"Oh, my name is Catalina Vasquez-Bordeaux but most people just call me Lina." She said.

"Well it was nice to meet you but we have a match to prepare for and you should go find your cousin and stay with her. Bye now." Shannon said.

"Good bye." Said Catalina as she skipped away.

End Flashback

Seven Years Later

Lina walked off the airplane in Detroit. She looked around and found exactly who she was looking for, the rainbow haired warrior, Jeff Hardy, the Prince of Punk, Shannon Moore, and the man who will never die, Matt Hardy. She hadn't seen them for months and was excited about spending her whole spring break with them.

"Well if it isn't the future Mrs. Shannon Moore." A voice said from behind her.

She turned around and said, "Ashley, were just friends. There is nothing between Shannon and I. So if you don't mind please stop saying that." Lina said laughing because she knew it was a lie.

The self-proclaimed "Dirty Diva" laughed with her thinking of how much both Shannon and Catalina denied loving each other, "You two protest that too much. Everyone knows you two have a thing for each other."

"I love him and I know he loves me but he has to wait another year, when I turn 18. Then if he still wants me he can have me." Lina said looking over at her Prince of Punk.

'Yeah that's right, he's mine.' She thought.

"Let's go get the boys and then go get some real food and then go to the hotel." Ashley said.

They walked over towards their friends. When they spotted them they walked towards them. Matt walked over to Ashley and gave her a hug. Though they weren't together anymore, Catalina could still see that they loved each other. Lina stood watching the scene unfold around her and then she felt arms wrap around her waist, "I've missed you." the voice whispered in her ear.

"I've missed you too, Shannon. So much, you have no idea." Lina said turning around to give him a hug.

"Oh, I have an idea. Now lets go and get food because I'm starving." Shannon said walking away hand in hand with Lina. Ashley smiled at the two while walking with Matt and Jeff.

As they were walking to get Lina and Ashley's bags Shannon pulled Lina closer to him and Lina fell into him. She knew that is exactly where she belonged. She belonged right there with Shannon. Soon they had their bags and walked to the hotel, which wasn't that far away. Lina walked into the lobby of the hotel and turned to face everyone else, "So what are the sleeping arrangements?" She asked.

"Well, Jeff and I are sharing a room, Ashley is rooming with Maria, and you are rooming with Shannon." Matt said walking over to the check in desk.

Lina walked over to Shannon who was standing behind Matt, "You better behave Shannon Brian Moore." She whispered into his ear.

"Me behave? Honey I'm an angel it is you who needs to learn to behave." Shannon whispered back.

"You an angel? That's bullshit." She said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"You're going to pay for that. You just wait." Shannon said walking up to the desk to check in, "Reservation for two under Moore."

"Yes, here we are one king sized bed. Okay you're in room 746." The woman behind the desk said.

After everyone was checked in they headed off to find the elevator to go to their rooms. Ashley was rooming with Maria on the third floor, Matt and Jeff were on the fifth floor, and Shannon and Lina were on the seventh floor. When the elevator reached the third floor Matt said, "We'll call down to your room in about an hour to go out. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then." Ashley said walking down the hall.

When they reached the fifth floor, Shannon and Lina said goodbye to Matt and Jeff and went on their way. When they got to the seventh floor they stepped off the elevator and walked down the hall to their room. Shannon handed the key to Lina and she opened the door, "Shannon, there is only one bed." She stated.

"I know. It is big enough that you and I can share and not be in the same space." He said.

"Okay, you know what side of the bed I want." She said slipping into the bathroom to change for dinner.

Shannon went and placed their bags by the dresser and then jumped on the bed and flipped through the channels on the TV. About fifteen minutes later Shannon heard the bathroom door open. Lina walked out wrapped in a towel that did not leave much to the imagination. He noticed every water droplet that caressed her body. 'God, I want her.' He thought as he followed her with his eyes across the room to her bag. She pulled out a pair of black straight-leg jeans, and a red 'Bullet For My Valentine' shirt. She ran back into the bathroom to get dressed. When she came back out she looked beautiful. She was just the girl Shannon wanted.

"Like what you saw, Shannon?" Lina asked walking over to sit on the bed.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Shannon said trying to look all innocent.

"Don't pull that shit, Shannon. It's not like I mind when you look." She said.

Then it happened. Shannon leaned in and kissed her. She pulled away and looked at him, "I love you!"


	2. WrestleMania 23

Author's Note: I don't own Shannon, Jeff, Matt, Ashley, Gregory Helms, Ric Flair, or anyone in the WWE. I only own Catalina.

WrestleMania 23

"I love you."

Shannon leaned in to kiss Lina again but was interrupted by a knock at the door. Shannon got up and went to see whom it was. He opened the door and standing there was Matt, Jeff, and Gregory Helms, "Hey guys. I wasn't excepting you this early."

"Well Ashley said she would be ready in ten minutes so we thought we would leave early." Matt said.

"Let me just get Lina." Shannon said.

Then he closed the door and walked over the bed, "Hey that's the guys. Looks like were leaving early. So we better get a move on." Shannon said.

"Okay. Let me get my bag and then we can leave." Lina said jumping up and grabbing her things. Then she ran to the door and jumped on Gregory giving him a hug, "I've missed you. I haven't seen you in like a year."

"I know. So how have you been?" He asked putting her down.

"Good. A lot better then the last time you saw me. I finally transferred schools and I'm getting better grades and I've made a lot of friends and I'm acting again. The band and I are playing again. So everything is a lot better." She said smiling.

"I'm really glad to hear that." He said looking over at Shannon, "Dude if you want your girl back all you have to do is say so." He said laughing.

"Jesus, Shane, we're just friends. There is nothing between us. " Shannon said.

"Alright, you two can keep saying that but everyone can see there is something there and you two should just stop denying it."

At that point Lina was half way down the hall not wanting to even look at Shannon, 'How can he still be denying it after he kissed me and I told him that I loved him.'

"Lina, wait up." Matt yelled after her.

"I'll meet you in the lobby okay guys?" She yelled back to them and stepped on to the elevator.

Shannon looked at her step on to the elevator confused because he didn't understand why her attitude changed so suddenly and then it clicked, he had denied loving her after she admitted it and he had kissed her. He decided that he would talk to her alone at dinner or after when they were back in their room but right now she needed to calm down on her own. He had learned that in the many years they had known each other. He had also learned that she was a straight to the point kind of person, so later when they talked he wouldn't beat around the bush; he would just say what he was thinking.

Lina got down to the lobby; she stepped off the elevator crying. She walked across the lobby and ran into none other than, Trinity, "Hey Lina, what's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"It's Shannon. It's always Shannon. Don't tell anyone this but he kissed me and I admitted to him that I love him and he goes on still denying that there is something more than friendship between us." Lina said calming down a bit.

"Honey, I'm sorry, I know how you feel about Shannon. He should finally after all this time be able to admit the truth. But since he can't you need to be patient and give him more time. If you love him you will do just that." Trinity said holding her.

"Thanks Trin. You always know how to make things better." Lina said with a smile on her face.

About five minutes later Ashley, Matt, Jeff, Shannon, Shane, and Maria walked off the elevator. Shannon looked over at Lina and she was smiling and laughing with Trinity, Kelly Kelly, and Brooke. He was happy that she was better and maybe he could get a chance to talk to her.

"Hey you guys. Are we ready to go?" Lina said.

"Yeah we are. So you'll be riding with Jeff, Ashley, Shannon, and me. Maria will be riding with Shane." Matt said.

"Okay that sounds good to me." Lina said, "I call the seat next…"

"Next to Shannon. We know." They all said in unison.

They all walked out of the hotel laughing and just having a good time when Lina saw Phil Brooks (CM Punk) walk by. He saw Maria and asked if he could join them for dinner. They couldn't say no because he was Maria's boyfriend. They drove to a small restaurant and ate there. While they were eating Shannon whispered to Lina, "I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to deny it but we have been for so long that it is like habit."

"I know Shannon. I was upset. Then I realized that if you need more time admit it then I will give it to you. I will stay right here and wait. I love you that much." Lina said turning back to taking a bite of her salad.

"I'm really glad to hear it but baby I think with close friends I can admit it. So can I? Shannon asked.

"Go ahead." Lina said laughing.

"Guys I have an announcement. I love Catalina Rayne Vasquez-Bordeaux." He said to everyone at the table.

Catalina blushed and Matt jumped in, "Well it is about time you two admitted that. We were starting to think that you guys were just going to keep denying it forever."

~The Next Day~

~WrestleMania 23~

Lina ran around the arena looking for all her friends to wish them good luck before taking her seat and enjoying the night, 'Where could Shannon be?' She thought. He was her first stop because well she loved him. She was about to round the corner when she heard, "Shannon, Shannon could you please stay still for two seconds while I try to finish your make up." Adrianne yelled.

"Sorry, I'm just excited." Shannon said.

"Shannon Brian Moore, would you please stop giving this wonderful person a hard time and just do what you are told." Lina yelled running down the hall towards him, "I just wanted to say good luck and everything. So when is your match?"

"It's first. I'm going to be one of the lumberjacks for the tag match between Carlito and Ric Flair vs. Gregory Helms and Chavo Guererro." He said getting up from his chair, make up done, to hug her.

"Awesome, well I have to go find Shane, Jeff, Matt, and Ric and say good luck. So I'll see you out there, okay?" Lina said looking him in the eye.

"Okay. See you later baby. I love you." He said kissing her as she ran off.

Lina ran off down the hall to the men's locker room. When she found it she knocked on the door. Suddenly the door opened and standing there was none other than Mark Calloway (Undertaker) and Glenn Jacobs (Kane), "Can we help you Lina?" Mark asked.

"Yeah I was looking for Shane, Jeff, Matt, and Ric. Have you seen them?" She asked hopeful.

"Yeah we have. Let me get them for you." Glenn said walking back into the locker room.

About three minutes later Shane, Jeff, Matt, and Ric came out from the locker room, "Hey girlie, how are you?" Shane asked.

"Girlie, Shane who are you callin' girlie?" She said trying to look angry.

"Oh, get over it." Matt said giving her a hug.

"I just wanted to say good luck tonight and all that happy joy stuff." Lina said turning to jump on Jeff.

"Well thank you." They all said as she ran off.

"See you all out there." She yelled at them before rounding the corner.

She ran from the Men's Locker room to the Diva's Locker room and knocked, announced herself, and walked in, "Hey girls. Good luck tonight." She said running around hugging everyone and ran out to her seat which was ringside right behind JR and King. She waited for the show to start. She was so excited and she didn't even notice when John Cena came to stand next to her, "Hey girlie." He said.

Lina jumped and turned to see John, "Who are you callin' girlie?" She said again trying to look angry.

"Would you get over that? We are all just playing around. We know that you could probably kick all of our asses and we just like to remember you as the little girl we knew, even though you I wouldn't complain about you now." He said looking at her.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"I'm just saying you're beautiful, intelligent, kind, strong, and independent. You love with everything you have. Shannon loves you and I know you love him and I think that is beautiful."

"Thanks John. Now go get ready."

"Who do you want to win my match?" He asked.

"I'm totally neutral. I love you all." She said, "Good luck though."

The rest of the night was quite a blur. Ric and Carlito won their match. She watched Mr. Kennedy win Money In The Bank, though personally she wanted either Jeff, Matt, or CM Punk to win. She knew the Undertaker would win his match against Batista. She laughed when McMahon lost his hair. Then she saw Melina cheat her way to victory against Ashley. Then John Cena crashed a Mustang through a window and she witnessed one of the greatest matches ever. All in all it was one of the greatest nights of her life.

After the show she ran back stage to see everyone. Shannon spotted her and ran over to her, "So what did you think?"

"Amazing as usual." She said wrapping her arms around him.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too, Shannon." She said kissing him.


End file.
